


I (Don’t) Hate You

by Starkster



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 3490
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom, F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, Showers, Stephen Strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkster/pseuds/Starkster
Summary: “All of the times you chickened out was totally worth it just for that.”





	I (Don’t) Hate You

The magician bestows his hand on her hip, pays no attention to the water beam coming from above, striding forward and meet the hot water drops head on. He wants to play for keeps. No more fooling around. He's done with it. 

His judgment becomes more clouded the longer he stands in this place. _She’s into him._  He allows his eyes freely glide over the curves and dips on her petite figure. His other hand follows the one on her flesh brushing her spine one by one, going upwards to touch her wet brown locks with both hands. Thumbs kneading away the knots stuck in her muscles. 

He rarely takes time to admire beauty. _Always in a rush._  Not this time. Taking another step closer the magician covers her body with his own, landing his lips on her left shoulder and lays a trail of kisses on her flesh and bones. _He takes the luxury._ His hands find their way on her stomach, fingers playing with her belly button. 

The water from her back dampens his clothing, revealing the large bulge in his black leather pants. _Warmth scorches through the magician's veins in his body._ The water falling down from above his head does nothing except soaking his clothing. His beloved red cloak excuses itself from the magician with a tap on his shoulder, flying away in a rush. His lips curve in a tiny sly smile. He expected that. 

Natasha turns around in his arms, her red lips curved in a slime matching with his own. “Hello, kick ass facial hair bro.”

Her lips beg to be kissed and he does so, kissing her plump ones in greeting, groaning from pleasure. “Please, don’t remind me of that.” He mutters in her mouth, sliding his tongue over hers, going further to explore the roof of her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her last drink.

 _Strawberry?_ The magician wonders briefly.

Her hand grabs his head by the back, pulling his hair in a playful manner it makes the magician feel weak in his knees. Another groan escapes from his lips, muffled between the kiss. Her hand slithers down over his broad clothed chest until she finds the straining bulge in his pants. As she cups him in her hand he pushes her more tighter against the wall. 

“Admit you liked my facial hair, Doctor Strange.” She laughs against his lips, her brown eyes reaching out to him. The colors so deep and vibrant they make his heart speed up. One of the thousand reasons he recognized her in her not so well put together disguise as man. 

A satin grey three piece suit, a goaty and mustache from which she told he was her inspiration. Only with a tailor. The disguise could have worked if her mustache didn’t flew away with the first wind. He wanted her to leave her up to save her own but an awful feeling made him return to her, cursing along the way.

She had invited him in her home for a soda drink but the magician simply refused, using the oldest, boldest and most used lie. The stove still stood on and left Stark without much further do. But once back at the Sanctum Sanctorum the magician found that he couldn’t take his mind off her, her laugh echoing in his ear and, how jealous he felt as the wind played with her brown hair while he held her in his arms in mid air. Unable to touch her.

_Not that she didn't wanted to be touched._

Shortly the magician stormed out the door, and stepped into the bathroom the very next second with a simple spell. He observe her figure hidden behind a glass wall, thinking he was save to watch until she threw a remark he should join her and this time he willingly accept the invite. 

“I still hate you.” He returns, taking her free hand to claps his and her hand together, resembling the high five she’s fond off. 

She lifts her leg upwards and pulls him closer by his waist, making the magician stumble forward but he catches his weight with one hand on the wet wall. He’s towering over her, water drops showering fully over his shoulders and back. She's has never been shy about her feelings for her. _Loud rather._ He never had to wave his fingers for a spell of romantic divination. 

The tiny drops slide further down to the front of his shoulders, warmth going down over his body before landing on her breasts. She frees her hand from the high five to place both her hands on his shoulders and hops on his hips, straddling him. She flirts with everyone to get what she truly desires but not with him. Little by little he got the know who she really was like.

 _A woman he appreciates._  

“No, you don’t.” She points out, sneaking a hand between their bodies, down to his zipper and he feels caught red handed, hearing her whistle. “You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t, Stephen.”

Her fingers pull down the metal teeth with one quick movement. He wants to roll his eyes for being a show off but seeing his hard cock freed from it’s restrains makes him hold it. Instead his eyes level up to her brown orbs, brushing his nose against hers.  

“It’s impolite to refused an invite from a lady.” His lips brush against her feathery ones. He bows down his head to chase after them. Groaning when he succeeds in catching them. She bites his lower lips. 

“You refused the first time. That was rude by the way.” She manages speak with his tongue in her mouth, her perfect curved eyebrow raised. 

He shakes his head. “No, I did not. I had something on the stove.”

Her hand circles around his cock, not yet touching. It’s a cat and mouse game. Her laugh vibrating against his lips “You’re kidding, right? It’s one of my favorite lies to get out of something boring. I used it last night.”

"That doesn't mean I'm lying. I can show you if you want. Do be careful. It might wants to try to eat you." He grins, straighten his back to carry her weight if she wants him to carry her. The bedroom would be a good place to continue. She cups his face in her hand. Oh no, he won't let her get him distracted. 

"Did you ever used with me?" He stops the kiss, his eyes watching her browns intently. 

"No." Her tongue slides over his as she takes his invite to carry her. "Also my food doesn't try to bite me either. Sounds you're a worse cook than me. That says a lot like a lot. Hell, I can't cook at all!"

Her soaked brown hair moves along with her, gone darker from the water. Tiny beads slide down along her collar bone. His lips follow the one on the left, down to the large scar on her chest. Looking up into her eyes she's watching him amused. Keeping eye contact he goes lower till reaching her nipple, wrapping his tongue around before giving a suck. Her head tilts backwards against the wet tiled wall. 

Pushing his head upwards he kisses her neck, a hand returns to the sucked nipple and flicks a finger against it. She's crumbling underneath his touch, shivering with every lick, suck until she has enough. Her eyes burning with lust, grabbing him by his head, kissing him deeply as she guides his hard cock to her entrance. With one thrust he pushes his cock inside her, sucking a breath from the welcoming warmth. 

His cock fits her as a glove on a hand. He breaks the kiss, bracing both his hands on each side above her head while he drags her lip down, and his hard cock thrust more deeply inside her. Each one met with a rock from her hips, a pleasurable friction going faster with each heartbeat.

He’s enthralled by her hands over his body and the way her body feels against his own. Her voice moaning between the breath kisses they share. It’s everything the magician wanted to have. Dreamt about in his study while fighting off the next threat boiling on the damn stove.

The magician feels his body growing tight, a coil begging to be released. He won’t listen to the requests of his own body, speeding on to an almost unbearable sensitive feeling he can't take. Has too. His eyes make contact with her, lips sinking down once more as he slows his thrust down, listening to the whispers of her body. His movements softens each time until she’s moaning, eyes lids flutter closed and her head tilted back agains the white tiles.

She’s beautiful in every way. His eyes fall on the scar on her chest, bending his head to lay a kiss on the sensitive flesh between her breasts. He catches her when she arches her body up, shivering in his arms as he thrusts her through her orgasm, warmth tightening around his hard cock. In the next breath he releases the coil in his body, flames scorching though each vein, muscle and living being. 

He moans between her breasts, his eyes closing as his eyelashes tickle the soft flesh underneath them. Her hand caresses the nape of his neck, another groan escapes from his lips and pushes his head up to look in her eyes. A smile makes it’s way on his lips.

"Wow!” She pulls him closer.

He brushes his nose against hers, panting from being out of breath. “Just wow?”

Her eyes are large, bruised lips parted from each other. “All of the times you chickened out was totally worth it just for that.”

“You’re welcome.”

_**The End.**_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to write Doctor Strange which didn’t take much trouble and female Tony. It was quite fun actually! 
> 
> Just realized that I have something for characters with facial hair like Tony and Stephen. 
> 
> I hope you all like it as much I do (:


End file.
